Collecting content for later access, organization, and modification is facilitated by a variety of webpage and user-generated content capture tools and their associated collection and curation applications such as Microsoft OneNote® and Evernote® notebook applications. A “web clipper” is a tool that generally runs on a web browser at a client to enable clipping of content from a web page displayed from a web browser. Other tools and input mechanisms may be used to gather and save content. For example, audio or video may be captured by a microphone and camera; and certain text may be captured by a keyboard, keypad, touchscreen, or mouse.
While within the notebook application, a user may annotate, tag, and otherwise organize the content captured into the notebook. Often a basic copy/paste or a screenshot/photo of content is captured into a notebook. For example, a capture of a webpage may often include advertisements and, in some cases, navigation bars and other elements of the webpage. Similarly, other input such as photographs may be directly captured by the notebook application as-is.